Winx club : the new generation
by Corneyfan
Summary: 20 years after the winx defeated aisha 's mutant cousin and the trix they had kids and they got married. But now the winx's kids are now 16 years old and their kids fate is too defeate the trix 's kids and other muntants too save magix and gardenia . Will they save gardenia and magix before the trix destroy it ? Authors note : Please don't put rude commets !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : welcome to gardenia**

Alexa was a 16 year old girl that live on Domino she is daughter of Bloom and Sky , the kings of Domino .

But one day Alexa wanted to go to gardenia her mom's old home so she asked her parents and they said yes so she left to gardenia .There she met Tatsianna daughter of Stella and Brandon and princess of Solaria.

Hi I'm Alexa said Alexa nicely and a little bit shyly .

Hi I'm Tatsianna and I know who you are you re the daughter of Queen Bloom, my mom 's best friend. So how's you re parents ? said the young blonde 16 teen year old girl named Tatsianna .

There fine said Alexa .Until she saw the guys coming.

WHO ARE THEY ? said Alexa surprised by one of them like if she was in love with him

Ooh them there my friends . hey guys come here I want you to meet my new friend ! said Tatsianna calling them.

The 2 guys came .

Alexa meet prince Ricky and **my b**oyfriend prince Chris there both brothers said Tatsianna

Alexa fell deeply in love with Ricky he looked like her dad when her mom got her harmonix and sirenix but he wasn't blonde he was a brunette with green clear or brown clear eyes

Hi I'm Alexa said Alexa with a mini blush on her face

Hi Alexa I'm Ricky said Ricky shyly

Tatsianna saw Alexa and thought that she has a crush on Ricky

So Alexa would you like to have a sleepover at Solaria I will ask my mom and she' ll ask youre mom said Tatsianna

Ok said Alexa.

Tatsianna looked for her iphone11 and call her mom .

Hello mom so I'm calling to ask you if my new friend Alexa and my other friends could have a sleepover in my room. But first thing Alexa is the daughter of Queen Bloom and King Sky that means she's the princess of Domino . Really I can have one thanks but remember to ask Alexa's mom .

Hey girls how about we were going to get some snow cones would you like to come with us asked Chris

Sure said Tatsianna


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : secrets and questions**

After the girls said yes to the boys to go with them to get snow cones

The two 16 year old girls and the two 16 year old brothers were walking on the streets of gardenia

Wow mom was right gardenia is amazing said Alexa surprised looking around

Wait a moment you never had came to gardenia ? asked Chris and Ricky surprised looking at Alexa

Yes its true I never had left my kingdom said Alexa looking sad at Ricky and Chris

But don't worry Alexa today's you're lucky day my friend cause tomorrow you're going to gardenia said Tatsianna

Then the girls and the boys got to the snow cone shop

Hey Alexa had you ever tried a snow cone asked Ricky

Yeah I had tried one and my fav flavor is cherry said Alexa

Hey that's my fav flavor too said Ricky with a smile

Wow you two have a lot in common said Tatsianna but my mom call me about the sleep over and you're mom said yes so that means that we have to go so see you tomorrow boys

Bye guys said Alexa

Bye guys said the boys before Alexa and Tatsianna left a portal to solaria that Tatsianna made with her powers

Later when the girls go out of the portal to solaria they went to Tatsianna's castle and went to Tatsianna 's room

Then In Tatsianna's room Tatsianna asked Alexa if she had powers Alexa said the she has powers that is the power of the dragon flame just like her mother named Bloom

Alexa can I asked you something asked Tatsianna

Sure if you ask me something I will not be mad said Alexa

Do you have a crush on Ricky ? asked Tatsianna

Well first thing can you keep a secret ? said Alexa

Of couse including I promise to not tell it to Chris neither Ricky said Tatsianna

Author's Note : Does Alexa ''like like'' Ricky? Find out on chapter 3 : The sleepover


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sleepover Fun**

Well yes i have a crush at Ricky but not tell him cross your heart said Alexa

Cross my heart . I promise to not tell to everyone but can I tell my friends you will meet them tonight at the sleepover said Tatsianna

Sure but I will tell them. but is he single ? Asked Alexa

Yes he's single. you should tell him tomorrow said Tatsianna

Ok I will said Alexa .

Tatsianna 's mom came to the room .

Tatsianna Sweetie Your friends are here told Stella [ Tatsianna 's mom]. Oh hi Alexa how are you and your parents !?

We're fine Stella said Alexa With a smile.

Later Stella left and Tatsianna 's friends entered.

Girls meet Alexa said Tatsianna. Alexa meet Jeanelis She's from Linphea and She's daughter of Flora and Helia.

It's so nice to meet you Alexa said the Linphean Princess named Jeanelis shaking hands with Alexa.

Me too said Alexa to Jeanelis

Meet Mariangelique she's from Zenith and she's daughter of Tecna and Timmy said Tatsianna

Nice to meet you Alexa said Mariangelique

Glad to meet you said Alexa

Meet Janice princess of Melody she's daughter of Musa and Riven said Tatsianna

Glad to meet you said Janice

Me too said Alexa

And last but not least meet Saudi princess of Andros daughter of Aisha and Nabu [ Authors note : Nabu is not dead on this fanfic]

Happy to meet you said Saudi

Me too said Alexa

So girls You know Ricky right ? said Tatsianna

Sure said all the girls but not Alexa

Alexa has him a crush but do not tell that to nobody said Tatsianna

Ok said the girls

Promise? Said Alexa

Promise said the girl

Alexa are you in Alphea Said Jeanelis

Well I'm going to Alphea on Monday Said Alexa

We are to going to Alphea on Monday said the girls

Have you transform ? said Alexa

Sure we have Said Janice

Me too Said Alexa

So lets Practice transforming here now said Tatsianna

Ok said the girls agreeding with Tatsianna

Girls before transforming in are last generation also known as our parents Alexa ' s mom is the leader of the old winx club said Mariangelique

So that means Alexa's is the leader of the new winx said Janice

Positive that means yes but if you guys agreed said Mariangelique

Well lets vote for leaders said Tatsianna .And well put the votes on my mom's old sirenix box

The girls voted and they couted the votes

And the winner is….. Said Tatsianna then gasped with surprise

Then the girls saw the votes and gasped too

Oh my god I can't belive it I won said Alexa surprised

You won cause you behave like a real leader said Tatsianna and the girls

Thank you guys you're really good friends said Alexa with a smile

Ok girls let's do this CHARMIX said Alexa

The girls were surprised that they transformed

When they got back to normal they did a lot of stuff and hours later The girls went to sleep but it was 4am


End file.
